A day in a life
by luckycats101
Summary: A story filled with everyday jokes. Well I guess I have a hard time with summerys huh? Rated T for dirty jokes and certain words.


_**As you can see Bass has some kind of mental disorder of "shipping people". He seems to do this everyday 24/7 on his fanfiction account. Yes, it may be funny, but can get out of hand easily.**_

_** The Megaman characters have been living at Ky and Sway's house for the past month. Here is the day in a life of Bass... (Writing fanfictions)**_

_**.**_

Bass stretched his arms out like a growing tree. "Morning time..." He yawned. He walked out of his room and headed down stairs to get on his computer.

As Bass started to type Zero walked downstairs. "Oh hey Bass. Whats up?"

Bass paid no attention to the red robot and kept typing. X was next to them and (Since X is curious) looked at the screen.

Zero and X stared wide eyed at the screen as they saw Bass, well, right yaoi about them. Bass shipped them so hard he even has a blog about them. Crazy huh? And that's not over.

Since Bass's first lemon about the two friends the crazy psycho perverted stalker girls (or as we call them in japan yaoi fangirls) have been chasing X and Zero for the past year. It was weird and annoying to the both of them but no matter their threats Bass won't stop.

The lemon was, very, well um... described? Whatever...

Sway walked out of the kitchen carrying piles of food in his arms, stopping to look at the lemon.

"What the hell dude?" He started to read just like everyone there. Ky suddenly came out of her room holding a video game.

"Who wants to play Megaman Zero?" she asked. No one raised their hands, not paying attention to the blue haired girl.

Ky herself walked over and started to read the lemon, ugh...

When X finished, he just puked everywhere as Zero shook his head in disbelief.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BASS?!" Zero tried to comfort X as X cried his eyes out upon what he saw.

Sonic walked into the room. "Another fanfiction Bass? You should really start writing other stuff instead of Zero/X."

Bass had a thought in his mind, a very evil thought. He made a face that only the poor victims of his stories will know.

It was called the Shipping face...

Bass darted his eyes to Megaman and Sonic and grinned evily. "I have an idea..." He laughed and typed down a Sonic/Megaman lemon.

Oh the horror...

Suddenly Sigma burst into the room holding up his arms.

"HEY GUYS I HAVE ARMPITS NOW!" He cheered. Alouette stared at him and said "You look like a child rapist..."

Sigma growled at this. "What are you doing in my house anyways?"

"Uh..." Sigma ran away before we could do any damage.

.

It was mid day and Bass took a break and decided to post pictures of X and Zero together.

He snuck behind Zero while him and X were talking about stuff. _"Now all I have to do is push Zero over. TEE HEE HEE!" _Bass was about to shove Zero into X to make it a yaoi scene until Zero moved over, making Bass fall on top of X.

Sway walked into the room and cocked his head to the side. "Wut just happened here?" He pointed and laughed while Ky just looked at the conflict.

"Would've never expected this paring..."

Bass got off of the traumatized X and sighed. _"Almost had it..."_

.

A couple hours later, things started to happen.

"Hey wanna see my USB cord?" Sway ran around asking people. Since Sway is a VERY perverted boy I think you can all guess what he's refring to...

"Ew no..." Ky shook her head and tried to back away. "Whyyyyy?" Sway slumped down on the couch.

"I'll see it." Bass made his infamous evil grin and walked over to the drunk like Sway.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Shadow called. Silver walked up to him and yelled "IT'S NO USE!" and Flame Hyenard said... well...

"BURN BURN BURN TO THE GROUND BURN TO THE GROUND WOOT WOOT BURN TO THE GROUND TRANSFORMATION BURN TO THE GROUND WOOT BURN!"

.

Pokemon' battle time. Why? I have no idea...

**A wild Sigma appeared! I choose you Bass!**

Bass stood there doing nothing.

**Sigma used JB! Its super effective!**

"MY EAR'S!" Bass cried as his ears bled hearing the horrible music that was being played. It turned out that Sigma is a huge JB fan... Who knew?

**Bass uses fanfictions! Its not very effective...**

"What?! Come on..." Bass sighed as he knew none of his attacks were doing well and he had to retreat or the JB will get him.

**Get back. Go Sway and Ky!**

**Sigma uses children shield, its not very effective...**

"What kind of move is that?" Sway and Ky shook their heads.

.

**Opponent uses Sway! Go Ky and BloodAngela!**

**Sway uses shipping! Its effective.**

"I HATE WORKING WITH YOU!" BloodAngela yelled at Ky. "WELL I HATE WORKING WITH YOU TOO!"  
>"HATE YOU!"<br>"HATE YOU!"

"MY SHIP IS FALLING APART!" Sway cried.

**Ky and BloodAngela uses argue! Its super effective!**

Suddenly, something very wonderful and amazing happened! "I'm evolving!" Sway jumped up and down happily.

**Sway evolved into Sway!**

Sway looked at the narrator. "REALLY?! OH YEAH THANKS A LOT YOUR SO KIND!"

.

It was the evening time. Ky and BloodAngela argued, Zero and X played video games, Protoman burned down forests, Sonic couldn't beat Airman, Bass wrote fanfictions, and Megaman did absolutely nothing.

Suddenly...

"Hey guys!" A voice came from the door, it was a Megaman OC.

"Get out of here Droid..." Bass barked at the reploid.

Another OC (not a Megaman one...) came running in.

"What is it now Giovanni?" Ky said to the white and ginger patched cat. "SOMEONE HURT MY FEELINGS." Giovanni cried his eyes out (Being very sensitive.)

Ky and Sway had no idea what to do but just sit there.

As Bass started to cle-

**CRASH!  
><strong>Everyone looked to where to noise came from... Zero has fallen on top of X!

Bass quickly took his camera out and snapped as many pictures as he could and posted them as fast as a cheetah **in a mile run (Sorry I always wanted to use that simile in a fanfiction.)**

The yaoi fangirls came as quickly as possible and chased the two robots around.

.

Bass walked back into his room and sighed. " Can't wait to ship more peeps tomorrow... I wonder if Shadow/Silver would work?"

Bass layed on his bed (despite the noises of crying and horror below) and fell into a nice deep sleep about shipping X and Zero.

"_**Yup... today was one great day alright...**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey hey guys! I wrote another Megaman fic! Writing spoofs/one-shots and fun the to write a bigger story eh?**

** Eh I like doing both...**

** Welp anyways I hope you enjoyed this story for my friend MegamanRockmanfan101. Check out her fics their pretty good! **

** I wrote this story based upon funny jokes and spoofs that me and her make when we hang out. I hope her computer gets fixed too...**

**I do not own or make money from the Megaman, Sonic, or Icestar franchise. All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Icestar, Ky, and BloodAngela belong to MegamanRockmanfan101.**

**Next to be updated is Next Gen backstories! (Probably a lie but who knows?)**


End file.
